


Eulogy For Norn

by LadyStardust97



Category: Valkyrie Connect (Video Game)
Genre: AU - no rune knife, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStardust97/pseuds/LadyStardust97
Summary: Skuld begins to notice subtle changes in the way Norn acts after her second memory lapse.





	Eulogy For Norn

... Norn had been different, ever since she had lost her memory again. 

It was in quiet moments, in nights where she stared up at the stars for what felt like hours. Skuld always laid by her side. 

She was Norn, the same Norn, just in a different body, that was all. She didn't even know she wasn't the original anymore (" Don't tell her, it'll just cause undue stress, " Huginn had said). And yet, she had gained a quiet, contemplative streak. 

" You were locked up in a prison, once, weren't you, Skuld?" she asked once, as they sat together on the Great Arch, watching the clouds. " What did it feel like?"

Skuld was taken aback by the question, by the bluntness of the question. She had talked about it before, but not at length. Not about what it felt like. 

" Ah, well, it was damp and grey, and miserable. Every day I just wanted out," she replied. She looked over at Norn, who had a strangely morose expression.

" But, then Lord Odin came down, and made me a valkyrie. I was able to fly. The sky was such a brilliant, vivid blue. I hadn't ever seen such a bright color before. Even though I suffered for a long time, it made me who I am," Skuld hurriedly added. Norn smiled. 

" A silly, absent-minded valkyrie who loves sweets?" she teased. Skuld fake laughed, trying to hurry the conversation into normalcy before she got too worried about Norn's health.

" You can't say that! You love candy too!" she protested, and set it all back on the normal track. Back into a friendly conversation. 

-

" You know, I used to hate the color blue," Norn said, abrupt. They were flying over own ocean, going to visit a small island that had said it had demon problems. 

" Really? I never noticed... You've always had lots of blue stuff on your armor," Skuld called to her. 

" Yeah, I really did- but then after my memory lapse, I realized I actually liked it," Norn replied. " What you said about flying, the other day, made me think of that."

A short time later, they landed on the island. A human girl with a broom, a mage, came out to greet them. She bowed very politely. 

" Thank you for- Oh, Skuld, I didn't know they'd send you," she said, her voice oddly formal at first and then, upon recognition, becoming friendly. " Who's your friend?"  
Skuld clapped her hands together excitedly, eyes lighting up.

" Oh! Lipka! This is my best friend, Norn! I haven't seen you since we stopped Ragnarok! What're you doing way out here?" She seemed excited. 

... Norn couldn't remember the battle of Ragnarok very well; it had happened soon after her second memory lapse, Skuld had told her. She had technically been there, on the front against demons, but she could only recall bits and pieces of it. 

She smiled wide and clasped her hands together. 

" Lipka! It's nice to meet you, I love your hat!" she said, excited. 

And they three chatted for a while.

-

After defeating the scarce number of demons on the island, leftovers from a past battle, they ate dinner at the house Lipka was staying at- a vacation home gifted to her by her former magic teacher when she became a royal mage.

" You know, Norn, we've been friends a long time, but you never really told me how you became a valkyrie," Skuld commented as she started a second plate.  
Norn froze up for a moment. Was it in her memory? Of course it was. Of course it was.

" I... It was around the same time as you, of course. I was a shieldmaiden. But, my brothers were fighting each other, and I couldn't stop them, no matter what I did. So Odin came to me, and told me he could make me a valkyrie, as long as I promised to never pick a side in their fight. So of course I did," she explained. So of course she did. She hated seeing them fight and kill, fighting their own kin, killing their own kin. She couldn't stand it. There wasn't any honor to it.

Skuld nodded, with an intense expression.

" If there's one thing I've learned from being valkyr... It's that found family is much better!" she said, voice almost comically serious.

Norn paused, wrinkled her brow, as she began to make a joke in return. It didn't feel right.

She hadn't ever thought about it for too long before.

" It wasn't fair of me, was it? I didn't even try to understand why they were fighting. I sort of miss them, now. Maybe I should've stayed with them and tried to make things work out."

Skuld gave her a weirdly complex pitying look. 

Lipka walked in, holding a very large pie. 

" Just finished dessert! Didn't even break anything!" she said cheerily, setting it on the table.

-

The week after, Skuld returned to the abandoned laboratory ruins alone. Deep in the forests of Neder, it looked like a ramshackle and forlorn pit. Collapsed, full of things that didn't need sun.

... It all looked very grey, there. 

It was a place where her best friend had died a horrible death, had to watch her own death when she was confronted with the truth about what she was.

... Skuld tried not to be sad a lot, and most of the time she succeeded. Happiness came to her easily.

But she couldn't find it there. 

Instead, strangely, she found herself missing her father. Her real father. 

She wasn't even sure why she had come back to Neder, really. She couldn't keep anything for herself or bring any potential surviving items back to Norn. 

Maybe it was just to keep it all sharp in her mind, that it had actually happened. In a way, it had been more traumatic than Ragnarok. She hadn't lost anyone she loved during Ragnarok.

... She hadn't really lost Norn, either.

She sighed deeply and then said a quick prayer, with words she didn't want anyone else to hear. For the original Norn. The Norn that didn't make it back. 

" I hope they're happy to see you," she said.

And she flew up above the trees, back into the blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first valkcon fic I've written, but it's the first one I'm publishing, SO.  
> Anyway I did a leetle bit of research and since there are in fact no actual mythical figures named Norn (it's more of a generic, or ascribed to Fates) for Norn's valkyrie origin story I used a slightly altered version of Hervör's.  
> Also this is a rambling mess but I felt like I just HAD to write it, get some closure.


End file.
